Breaking Free
by Inulover91
Summary: Kagome is a princess of the Eastern Lands. Her mother is making her find a man to marry. And she has to find one quick.


Breaking Free

Hey! . I hope all of you like this Fan Fiction. I really don't know how I'm gonna end this...This fan Fic. should be a short one...but...you never know what might happen.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any type of anime or manga.

-Ch.1 The Conversation/

Kagome, a young girl of 16, quietly ate at the dinner table with her mother and friends. Her mother, the Queen, sat at the head of the table with Kagome to her left and Sota, her son, sitting to her right. Beside Kagome was her best friend, Sango, who was also the queen of a portion of the eastern lands where they lived. Beside Sota was Inuyasha, a silver haired half-demon with doglike ears at the top of his head. Then it was Miroku and Shippo. Miroku and Inuyasha were guards. His hair was always pulled back into a ponytail at the nip of his neck. Shippo was Sota's friend and a kit fox demon.  
Once out of the few times Inuyasha did, he had his hair combed back into a low ponytail. Everyone was in elegant looking clothes for dinner. Kagome's hair wasn't pulled up in any way because she refused to have it done up so complicated. Her dress was white and had two-inch sleeves on her shoulders, and of course, no make-up. Sango was wearing a light, rose-colored dress that was styled to hang off of her shoulders. Her hair was twisted into a fancy type of knot. She had on some pink colored eye shadow on as well.  
At that moment a young maid came in holding a straw broom. She, out of some, was a fox demon like Shippo. She had waist long straw blond hair that was straight. She walked over to the Queen's side and whispered something in her ear.  
"Kagome, a young prince has asked to visit you here tomorrow. He dominates the other part of the eastern lands and Sango, he says he knows you." "Yes, I know him. He is very…How do you say it?" Sango thought for a moment, "Interesting to get to know"  
"Sango, how do you know him"  
"Well, when I lived in my part of these eastern lands he asked my hand in marriage and before that, when he first met me, I was with my familey slaying a demon at his castle. We were very young then so I do not know if he has changed any." "Is that all Neely?" The Queen turned toward the young maid who was standing in a corner. "No, is there anything you need M' Lady"  
"I think we are done eating, so we will leave so you can clean up." The Queen stood up followed by the others.  
When they reached the parlor, rain had already started to pour down with lightning striking miles away. When they had all sat down Shippo and Kirara, Sango's two- tailed cat demon, jumped when the lightning and thunder striked at the same time. Kirara jumped into Sango's lap while Shippo hid behind a couch pillow.  
"Shippo, why don't you go help Neely with the cleaning up?" The Queen smiled warmly at Shippo as he ran out of the room. "I am so glad that you transferred the maids and others that lived in your castle here. Since Neely arrived she's taken care of Shippo as if he were her own"  
"Mm-hmm… I was wondering, since they have moved here, if you could add on to the servants' house or build another one for mine"  
"I'll see to it that your maids have their own house on the grounds. Inuyasha, Miroku, go on about your own things I must talk to Kagome." Sango started to leave with them but the Queen stopped her, " I want you to stay Sango, you seem to know just how Kagome thinks and feels. So if you have any extra ideas on this opportunity." Sango sat down beside Kagome.  
"Mari-"  
"Kagome don't you think you're a little old to call me that"  
"No, not really. I've called you Mari ever since I learned to talk." "Very well, Kagome, I'm having eligible princes call for you almost daily now. I need answers dear…" Mari knew her daughter was at a loss for words.  
"I had a party when I was fifteen to announce all at once to the many princes that I was eligible for marriage. Since I'm sixteen now, a year after, I am still receiving private letters requesting that princes asking my presence. Kagome is the exact age, but I had to have mine on the eve of my birthday and wait until I was exactly fifteen to start dancing with others." Sango smiled at Kagome and knew that in another room Inuyasha and Miroku were listening.  
"Kagome if you agree with this we will set a date and send out invitations"  
"Mari." Kagome looked to Sango for help, but Sango went to bed leaving Kagome and her mother to talk. " I just... don't want to...get married... I guess..." Kagome looked down in shame.  
"Not get married! Kagome how could you say such a thing?" "Mari...I just don't...I...don't like these princes that come to see me...I mean...all they want is our money..." Mari knew this a long time ago. She nodded her head and stayed silent so Kagome would continew. "There is no...love... I do not love any of these princes"  
"Dear...There is no love in any marriage. I didn't love your father when we first got married...but I learnd to love him in the years we spent together." While Kagome and her mother kept on talking, Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Mirokus' ear was against the wall, but he couldn't hear anything.  
"What are they saying Inuyasha"  
"Ummm...They're talkin about...princes...and that...Kagome dosen't want to get married"  
"Not get married to a prince!" A smile came to Mirokus' face. "Maybe she would want a guard for a husband"  
"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha clunked him off the side of the head, which made him fall down and unconcoius. "She needs a husband with money." He put his ear back to the wall to listen more to the interesting conversation.  
"Mari, do I have to get married soon?" Kagoem looked to her mother for advice.  
"You should have been married a year ago Kagome, so yes, soon"  
"Well... I'll make adeal with you." Kagome looked at her mother straight in the eye. "If I find someone that I like and he likes me back...then I'll marry him with no questions asked." Mari thought foe a moment. "It all depends on who the someone is"  
"Well... a prince, a knight, a wealthy person, a guard...people like that"  
"Hmmmm...I guess that would be alright..." Kagome stood up and hugged her mother.  
"Thankyou mother!" With that she walked out of the room and up stairs to her room. She put on a night gown and went to sleep.  
"Oh...my...God..." Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. He turned around and left the room and went up stairs to his room and walked out on the little balcony. "I can't believe the Queen is letting her do this..." Inuyasha had always had a cruch on the princess...He thought for a little while... Soon his mind was going back into the past...when he had first met Kagome...

I know...Inuyasha is a softey right now...but that will soon change...hopefully... I hope ya'll like this. Please Read and Review... Bu please no fire coments...but I would like some advise.


End file.
